Footsteps Of Our Father's
by Rose69
Summary: DISCONTINUED. OOTP. Slash. HPSS. Harry goes back to the Marauders time and meets the real Severus Snape. Chapter 4 up!
1. A Bittersweet Reunion of Sorts

"Who has not hoped. To outrage an enemy's dignity? Who has not been swept. By the wish to hurt? And who has not thought that the impersonal world. Deserves no better than to be destroyed. By one fabulous sign of his displeasure?"  
  
-J. Bronowski, The Face of Violence  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the Harry Potter universe. Those belong to J. K. Rowling. Only the plot is mine, and it's an overdone one at that. But it's one of my favorites, so sue me. Er... let me reword that... please DON'T sue me.  
  
Warning: Slash (m/m relationship) will be present in this fic. Also, I won't point out a change in P.O.V. but I believe it is quite obvious who is telling the story at which time  
  
Chapter One: A Bittersweet Reunion of Sorts  
  
1976  
  
Sixteen year old Severus Snape is not the friendliest of boys. To be honest, he could be down right cruel at times. He's too skinny, too pale and too greasy. He always has his too large nose stuck in a book. And, worst of all, for those small minded bigoted Gryffindors, he is a Slytherin. But, one wonders when they take a closer look at this intelligent young man, is it all just a façade?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Marauders are a group of mischief making Gryffindors in Severus' year.  
  
First and foremost we have James Potter. He is the 'leader' of this foursome. He's a good looking young man, charming with his professors and most – he still can't seem to get Lily Evans to do more than glare at him – girls; but he is also an arrogant, bullying prat; especially when it came to Snivellus.  
  
Second, and not far behind James, we have Sirius Black. He is equally – if not more – good looking than James and just as charming, but, he is far more cruel. There is a certain line that James would never cross, one that Sirius soon would.  
  
Third, we have Remus Lupin. He is also good looking and charming, but in a shy and quiet manner. He is neither arrogant nor cruel, but he never intervenes when his friends go too far with their pranks. Sometimes not stopping something you know is wrong is far worse than participating in the wrongdoing.  
  
Last – and definitely least – we have Peter Pettigrew. Neither good looking nor charming, one would wonder why the other three befriended him. At first, they were just Peter's saviors, those who protected him from those that would belittle him for his size or clumsiness, but then they saw it. When you look into those watery eyes, you see a well hidden secret that one yearns to discover.  
  
And who, more than the Marauders, likes the adventure leading up to a discovery?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Barely a month into the school year and the students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry are witness to a confrontation similar to that of the year before after the Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L. Severus Snape is once again being held upside down in midair by James Potter. Like the previous year, his struggles are futile.  
  
"Still sporting those gray underpants, I see, Snivellus!" jeers a smug Potter.  
  
Black and Pettigrew, as well as most of the other students, are laughing uproariously and Lupin is yet again pretending not to notice that I am once more at his so called friend's mercy.  
  
I despise them all.  
  
I have failed to respond to any of their taunts today and so Potter deems his usual actions less than satisfactory.  
  
He raises his wand and is about to cast a spell that I know to be borderline to Dark Magic (Light wizards will use anything that is not considered Dark Magic – and sometimes will actually resort to using it – against their adversaries) when a shout reminiscent of the one from last year is heard.  
  
"LEAVE HIM ALONE!"  
  
I look to where the shout originated from and my eyes widen minutely because a Slytherin is never caught unaware. Instead of that mudblood Evans that I was expecting, there is a boy who looks nearly identical to Potter running towards where Potter, Black, Lupin, Pettigrew and I are.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
1996  
  
Sixteen year old Harry Potter was coping with depression. It was nearly a month into his sixth year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and for the first time since he had been introduced to the Wizarding World, he would have preferred to be at the Dursleys.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After the Order members threatened the Dursleys, things at Number Four Privet Drive had vastly improved. I still did chores, but a fair amount that I was always capable of completing in time. I began to enjoy them. They kept my mind off of what had happened at the end of my fifth year and I would be eternally grateful for those few hours of peace. I was now fed just as much as the rest of the family, and best of all, I was allowed to keep my school things.  
  
The chores were never enough to keep my mind off of the loss of my godfather and so I threw myself into my studies. In less than two weeks, all of my homework was done, and done well. I became restless. I needed more books 'Heh,' I thought when the need for more books first occurred to me 'I had never expected to think such a thing.' The only reading materials in the house were my Aunt Petunia's magazines and my Cousin Dudley's comics so I asked my Uncle Vernon to drive me to London. Once arriving in Diagon Alley, I immediately went to Flourish and Blotts, completely bypassing the Quidditch store, and bought several books on Animagus Transformations, Defense, Healing, Wandless Magic and even Potions – just in case I actually made it into the N.E.W.T Potions Class.  
  
By July 31st, I had already read the Defense and Potions books and was half way through the Animagus books. At exactly midnight, the owls began to arrive. I was expecting my birthday gifts and letters from my friends to cheer me up, but all they did was upset me even further. They reminded me of the vague letters I had gotten the previous summer, and thoughts of the previous summer lead to thoughts of Sirius, and thoughts of Sirius lead to my depression worsening. All of the gifts and letters were quickly placed at the bottom of my school trunk. That left the annual Hogwarts letter.  
  
This year the letter was thicker, it not only contained the time and place which I would return to school and the books I needed for the next year – which I quickly put aside so I wouldn't get any hint as to what I received on my O.W.L.S – but my O.W.L. results as well. What I saw astonished me.  
  
****************  
  
Astronomy: Practical – Poor Written – Poor Overall averaged mark – Poor  
  
Care of Magical Creatures: Practical – Exceeds Expectations Overall averaged mark – Exceeds expectations  
  
Charms: Practical – Exceeds Expectations Written Outstanding Overall averaged mark – Outstanding  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts: Practical – Outstanding Written – Outstanding Overall averaged mark – Outstanding  
  
Divination: Practical – Poor Overall averaged mark – Poor  
  
Herbology: Practical – Exceeds Expectations Written – Exceeds Expectations Overall averaged mark – Exceeds Expectations  
  
History of Magic: Written – Acceptable Overall averaged mark – Acceptable  
  
Potions: Practical – Exceeds Expectations Written – Outstanding Overall averaged mark - Outstanding  
  
Transfiguration: Practical – Outstanding Written – Outstanding Overall averaged mark – Outstanding  
  
****************  
  
I had done far better than I thought I would!  
  
After I got over the shock, I groaned. An Outstanding in Potions meant I would have to spend another year with Snape. Although I no longer loathed the man, I still didn't like him. Only recently had I realized that blaming Snape for Sirius' death was immature. Only recently had I learned to respect the snarky man. And only recently had I begun to once again feel the burn of shame for what my father and godfather had done to Snape.  
  
I thought about the cruel names and comments flung at Snape, who, I was able to admit, had done nothing to provoke them. I thought about the active humiliation – the way my own father had tormented a person in the same way Dudley and his friends had 'Harry Hunted' me. I thought about how like myself before I had learned about being a wizard Snape had seemed. He had seemed so vulnerable, so innocent. The worst part of it being, not only had he seemed vulnerable and innocent, he had truly been vulnerable and innocent. My father and Sirius had disarmed Snape and he had been incapable of defending himself.  
  
If only I could believe that all my father and godfather had done was retaliate when being goaded. If only I could believe that my father had only been his time's 'Golden Boy' when in reality Snape had been telling me the truth all along. My father had been a supercilious git. What I had seen had been bad enough, but what would I have seen if Snape hadn't have pulled me out of his pensieve? Would my father have truly pulled down 'Snivellus'' pants? Would he have gone even further than that?  
  
I had quickly shoved these thoughts to the furthest regions of my mind.  
  
The rest of the summer had passed quickly. I had read through all my books and was happy with my progress. I hoped to be able to transform into my Animagus form by Easter break (it no longer takes as long as it took the Marauders; times have changed). My defense skills, although good before, I would like to think were near exceptional now. Healing, I had found, came natural to me. It was quite the pleasant surprise; perhaps I wouldn't have to spend nearly as much time as I normally did in the Hospital Wing this year. Wandless magic had also come natural to me, although that wasn't as much of a surprise as the Healing. It seemed that my 'blow ups' were not uncontrolled magic, but rather I had unconsciously performed Wandless magic when I had felt the need (think insulting dead parents = one pissed off powerful young wizard = blown up Aunt Marge). And last, but surprisingly no longer least on my list, was my improvement in Potions. I had brewed several difficult but nonvolatile potions and had made them all perfectly within two tries. Luckily, there were no explosions; perhaps it was the lack of malicious comments that had helped the most.  
  
September 1st had arrived.  
  
My Uncle Vernon drove me to King's Cross Station without complaint – you'd almost think my family nearly liked me – and actually helped me find a trolley for my trunk. I went through the wall between platforms 9 and 10 and arrived at platform 9¾. My mask of false happiness quickly slipped into place and not a moment too soon, because before I knew it I had a face fully of curly – no longer bushy – brown hair.  
  
"HARRY!" squealed a bubbly Hermione, and then I was punched lightly on the arm "Why didn't you write us back Harry?!"  
  
"Yeah mate. Were the muggles intercepting your mail again?" asked Ron after giving me a friendly slap on the back.  
  
I smile in what I hope is a reassuring and sincere way. "Yeah." I lied without hesitation "You know the Dursleys."  
  
"Bloody muggles" grumbled Ron "You would have thought that they would have treated you at least a bit better after being threatened by someone like Moody."  
  
"Watch your language Ron!" Hermione chastised good-naturedly  
  
The Golden Trio had been reunited, but although things seemed the same, they never would be again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Now I was on my way to my N.E.W.T Potions class. I was already a few minutes late, but that was of no consequence because – like Hermione in 3rd year – I had a time turner. With seven N.E.W.T courses and my extra electives, I was in dire need of it. Imagine my surprise when not only was Dueling offered as an elective, but Healing was as well. Along with these and Regular Ancient Runes, which had sparked my interest because you could create spells if you became advanced enough, Dumbledore, whom I was now a little apprehensive of, and McGonagall had agreed to give me a time turner.  
  
Hermione and Ron had allowed me to sleep in this morning and thankfully hadn't seemed to notice a change in my demeanor. I think Hermione caught me looking at the now broken mirror that Sirius had given me once or twice, but she never brought it up. Snape, on the other hand, seemed to know that I was hiding something. I've caught him more times than I can count looking at me strangely. It wasn't a suspicious look; it was more of a contemplative, puzzled look. It was as if not only was he trying to figure me out, but as if he was confused by something he saw. I swear I even saw longing in his eyes once, but I had blinked and all I had seen was disdain.  
  
I had gotten so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice the seemingly lost first year sprinting in my direction. By the time I noticed the small Hufflepuff, it was too late. He knocked into me and while he barely held his balance by hurriedly reaching for the banister, I tumbled down the staircase. Instinctively I grabbed my time turner, and just as suddenly as I had found myself tumbling down the stairs, I found myself tumbling through time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
1976  
  
When I came to, I found myself at the bottom of the staircase with no more than a bump on my head. I reached for my time turner but quickly pulled back my hand and sucked on my fingers. I had cut them on shards of glass. On the shards of glass of my broken time turner.  
  
"Shite!" I cursed under my breath.  
  
Loud cheering stopped my grumbling. I stood up and walked towards the nearest window, looking out curiously. I was surprised to see what looked like nearly all of the students out by the lake.  
  
"I thought we had class now..." I mumbled "Perhaps I went a few hours forward in time when I broke the time turner..."  
  
I made my way towards the Entrance Hall and went out onto the grounds. As I was nearing the lake, I noticed something that made me gasp sharply. Someone was being held upside down in midair just like Snape had been in his pensieve. I wouldn't allow this to happen. I couldn't.  
  
As I got closer, I didn't notice that the students were wearing slightly different uniforms from mine. If I had, I would have taken a closer look and realized that I didn't recognize any of them. But my Gryffindor instincts had kicked in; 'act first, think later.'  
  
"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" I shouted.  
  
Only a few feet away from the humiliating scene, I looked up at the person who was being tormented. As my emerald green eyes made contact with the boy's onyx eyes, I gasped again. I looked towards the person who was degrading the dark eyed boy and promptly fainted. My suspicions of where, or should I say when, I found myself had just been proven correct by the two people I had just seen.  
  
Severus Snape and James Potter.  
  
And neither could have been more than sixteen years old.  
  
Author's Notes: This will be a sort of 'one-shot' if I don't receive reviews. This is my first fic and I would really appreciate any form of feedback. 10 reviews or more and you shall receive Chapter Two. Also, I'm requesting a beta. 


	2. I'm One Of You

"Be courteous to all, but intimate with few, and let those few be well tried before you give them your confidence. True friendship is a plant of slow grow, and must undergo and withstand the shocks of adversity before it is entitled to the appellation."  
  
-George Washington  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the Harry Potter universe. Those belong to J. K. Rowling. Only the plot is mine, and it's an overdone one at that. But it's one of my favorites, so sue me. Er... let me reword that... please DON'T sue me.  
  
Warning: Slash (m/m relationship) will be present in this fic. Also, I won't point out a change in P.O.V. but I believe it is quite obvious who is telling the story at which time.  
  
*still in desperate need of a beta, preferably one who would help me we with the more *ahem* 'heated' scenes to come*  
  
Chapter Two: I'm One Of You  
  
1976  
  
As my head begins to clear, I hear snatches of conversation.  
  
"He's clearly a Gryffindor, look at his robes." states a pompous voice that eerily reminds me of Draco Malfoy, only it's deeper.  
  
"Perhaps you need to get your eyes examined yet again." a silky sarcastic drawl interrupts the haughty baritone "While the emblem is similar to Gryffindor's, it's quite different."  
  
"Shut it Snivellus." another even more pretentious and deep voice cuts in "I don't even know why you're still here."  
  
A soothing quieter voice stops the impending argument from occurring "Really. Stop your yammering or you'll wake him. You can all ask him whatever you like – if he is willing to answer – once he comes to."  
  
A whiny, almost shrill voice is heard over the soothing one "Awwww, Remus, and it was just getting good."  
  
It is now that I decide to make myself known by groaning loudly.  
  
All conversation instantly stops and I open my eyes only to shut them quickly when I am assaulted by the bright white walls and lights of the Hospital Wing – which I had just realized I was in.  
  
I once again hear the soothing voice, not acknowledging the names I've heard so far in my muddled head "Sirius, take off some of the lights and call Madame Pomphrey and the Headmaster, will you?"  
  
I hear some grumbling, some shuffling, and then the bright light that I could still see even through my closed eyelids, dims.  
  
The soothing voice coaxes me to open my eyes and I comply.  
  
After blinking several times, I stretch languidly and groan – in what Severus will later tease me, was quite an erotic way – as I both feel and hear the satisfying pops of my back and neck cracking.  
  
I look towards where the soothing voice originated from and I see gentle amber eyes looking back at me set in a kind face with messy graying brown hair atop it. It's Remus and I've never seen him look better. I am only slightly shocked at his obvious youth, having just remembered why I had ended up in the Hospital Wing – yet again, and am glad when I exhibit no outward signs of surprise. I smile at him and he returns it genuinely.  
  
My eyes move onto the person seated beside Remus and I am able to just contain a growl. Wormtail. His features are how I remember them except for the lack of bald spot and I am enraged to see the not so well hidden guilt in his eyes. I can't believe it; the lying bastard has already betrayed his best friends. The smile I give him is somewhat strained but I easily blame it on discomfort. He returns the smile and I suppress a shudder.  
  
Next to Wormtail is my father, James Potter, and I try not to cringe at the false but brilliant smile he gives me, it dissonantly reminds me of Lockheart's. I return my 'I'm surrounded by reporters and I want to get away but I can't' smile which is just as brilliant and as false as my father's. I hear a snort of laughter and my head snaps towards the last person in the room. Severus Snape.  
  
This time my eyes do widen, but only just. Snape looks good. His hair isn't greasy, but sleek and his skin is no longer sallow, but pale, and those eyes. By the Gods, I don't know how I never noticed how easily you could get lost in them. 'Perhaps it's because he normally only glares at me.' I think. I snap out of my absurd thoughts and give Snape a tentative smile. He smirks at me, but not maliciously, and his eyes contain guarded curiosity rather than contempt.  
  
I am about to introduce myself under some fake name or other when Dumbledore – looking no younger - walks in accompanied by Madame Pomphrey and – I nearly fall out of bed but just smile and shrug at the curious and worried looks I receive – Sirius Black, my godfather.  
  
Madame Pomphrey starts clucking around me like some worried mother hen checking for any little ailment and when she finds nothing but a mild concussion, shoos the Marauders and Snape out leaving Dumbledore and I alone as she goes into her office to find me some nasty potion to ingest.  
  
I look at Dumbledore nervously and he looks back at me with curiously non-twinkling, serious eyes. I remain silent, awaiting the interrogation that is sure to come; I don't have to wait long.  
  
"Who are you?" Dumbledore asks.  
  
'Straight to the point isn't he?' I think.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, sir," I begin and his eyebrows raise a bit in surprise that I know his name "I can't tell you my name," his eyes narrow suspiciously and I continue quickly "because it would effect the timeline." there go those eyebrows "But, I will tell you that I am from around twenty years in the future and I am a sixth year Gryffindor. My time turner broke." I reach into my robes – Dumbledore watching my every move warily – and pull out the golden chain with bits of glass still attached to it and hand it to Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore takes it from me and examines it carefully. He whispers some words that I don't catch while waving his wand over it and the time turner glows white. He looks back up at me and I am taken aback to see the twinkle in his eyes is back full force and that he is smiling benignly at me. I marvel at how easily he reverts to the cheerful grandfather act.  
  
"Well, young man," he begins cheerfully and it is now my eyebrows that shoot up in astonishment, but he continues as if he doesn't notice my unasked question, "since it would be unsafe to reveal your true name to the students and staff, what would you like to be known by?"  
  
I think for a moment and then smoothly state "Evan Daniels."  
  
That bloody twinkle of his only intensifies "I assume you would like the fact that you are from the future kept secret while I try to find a way to return you to your time." I nod "Very well." Dumbledore continues "Would you like me to create a false history for you or do you already have something in mind?"  
  
I shake my head "No, sir, I have nothing in mind. You may create any history you wish for me; however you must make sure that you make up a believable excuse for my having the Gryffindor emblem on my robes. Those boys that were here earlier noticed it." I pause "I assume I shall be resorted."  
  
He nods "Yes, I believe that would be acceptable." He claps his hands together as he stands up "Oh! This will be wonderful! You are our first ever 'transfer student!' " I smile faintly as he leaves and wonder not for the first time if Dumbledore is crazy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A few hours later, wearing my new plain robes, I am waiting in the same chamber I had in fourth year when my name was pulled out of the Goblet. I hear all of the students and professors on the other side of the door filtering into the Great Hall and I begin to feel nervous. I then hear a sudden silence and assume Dumbledore has stood up to announce me.  
  
I assumed correctly.  
  
"Students and staff," Dumbledore begins "We have a sixth year transfer student from American Academy for Witches and Wizards attending Hogwarts this year. He has arrived a month late because of the long journey he had to make and the occasional trouble that every traveler finds. Most of you students have already seen him and some of you may have seen an emblem on his robe that seemed similar to that of Gryffindor House, but let me assure you, he has yet to be sorted. His Academy had a similar housing system to Hogwarts and he was a member of the house with a similar emblem as our Gryffindor House. Now, without further ado, allow me to present to you, Evan Daniels!"  
  
I take a deep breath and push open the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As I watch the new transfer student nervously walk along the Staff Table towards the three legged stool the Sorting Hat is placed upon, I realize that my first assessment of his appearance was incorrect. Although he looks somewhat like Potter, the differences far outweigh the similarities.  
  
Evan Daniels' hair, unlike Potter's short mop of hair, is chin length, and although messy, looks soft to the touch. His glasses, unlike Potter's large gold rimmed pair – that make him look like an owl – are a new looking, stylish silver rimmed pair. And behind those glasses, are the most beautiful jade eyes I have ever seen. The shade in itself is stunning, but the haunted look that I saw flicker in those eyes when he first looked at me that was instantly covered by a genuine mischievous spark just draws me to him.  
  
He has full red lips that are just begging to be kissed and underneath those robes is a slim but clearly toned body. As my eyes roam back up towards his face, I see an endearing blush alighting his tanned skin and I lick my lips as I wonder how far that blush travels.  
  
I blink as I realize where my thoughts have taken me. I've known I was gay for a little over a year, but have never been so attracted to someone. I smirk. This Evan Daniels is becoming more intriguing by the moment.  
  
I am brought out of my thoughts yet again by the Sorting Hat's yell of...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Moments Before  
  
"How intriguing!" the Hat's voice murmurs in my head. I had decided not to interfere in the Hat's decision this time and was curious as to what the outcome would be.  
  
"Why thank you for that liberty Mr. Daniels, or should I say Mr. Potter?" I stiffen slightly "Not to worry young Potter, it will be our little secret." I relax considerably.  
  
"Now," continues the Hat "let's see. You've got a fine mind and although recent events illustrate that you have discovered a love for learning, you are not suited for Ravenclaw."  
  
"You're loyal to a fault and it has caused you much pain, attributes of a Hufflepuff, but no, neither is that the house for you."  
  
"Oh my!" exclaims the Hat "Such cunning and a love for rule breaking, yet you have a brave and noble heart. This decision is a most difficult one, but there is no denying it, you are most definitely a... SLYTHERIN!"  
  
I let out a breath I didn't realize I had been holding and am surprised at how relieved I feel at being sorted into Slytherin.  
  
No longer nervous, I walk confidently to the Slytherin Table and sit next to the only Slytherin I have met in this time so far.  
  
I smile and introduce myself, holding out a hand "Hello. I don't believe I had the chance to properly introduce myself in the Hospital Wing, I'm Evan Daniels, and you are?"  
  
I'm slightly surprised when I receive a smile rather than a smirk in return "Severus Snape. It's a pleasure to meet you" Snape says while shaking my hand. I ignore the fact that he holds my hand for a bit longer than necessary.  
  
"So," I begin, never breaking eye contact with Snape "is there anything I should know about being a Slytherin? At my old school, each House symbolized certain traits and there was even quite a strong rivalry between two of the Houses. Anything like that here at Hogwarts that I should know about?"  
  
Ah! And the smirk returns "Yes, actually. Slytherin is known for its cunning and determined members, although we have the bad reputation of turning out more Dark Wizards than the other three Houses combined." I arch an eyebrow in silent query but he doesn't elaborate "Ravenclaw is known for its intelligent and clever members, but they tend to overanalyze things. Hufflepuff is known for its loyal and hardworking members, and although they always stand by you, they would most likely stand by you as you flee from danger; it is the most cowardly of the Hogwarts Houses. And then we have Gryffindor. They are known for their brave and noble members, but I'd watch your back around them, Evan," I smile slightly at his use of my first name – although it isn't my real one – it pleases me far more than I thought it would "They are a foolish arrogant bunch if you ask me, but I digress, I'm rather biased in regard to them. The rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor has been going on since the Founder's time and has only become stronger in recent years." He leans over to whisper in my ear. I feel his smirk widen as I shiver slightly "There is a certain group of Gryffindors that you should be the most wary of." He points discreetly towards the Gryffindor Table and I follow his slender finger to where the Marauders are sitting.  
  
I am only slightly surprised by the disgust apparent on three of the four Marauders' features as I look their way. I could care less about what Wormtail thinks of me, but the loathing in both my father's and godfather's eyes hurts more than I can describe; although my face betrays nothing. I look towards the fourth Marauder and my tense shoulders sag faintly in relief as I see a cautious and still genuine smile on Remus' face. I smirk teasingly rather than smile but I think he understands.  
  
I turn back towards Snape and lean over to whisper in his ear. I suppress a grin as he shivers softly, just as I had "And why, Severus" My, that name just rolls off my tongue "should I be most wary of those four?"  
  
I lean back as he responds "Most of the school, including the staff and Headmaster, would tell you that they are just a group of harmless pranksters, but I know better." His voice lowers suddenly as he turns his head away from me and I can hear the underlying pain in it "They play harmless pranks on most of the Hogwarts population, but upon a select few, including myself, they play dirty and violently even." He looks directly at me and says "Slytherin's reputation may be a poor one but we always stand by each other and as our newest Slytherin, I, as well as most of our House, will always stand by you."  
  
Welcome to Slytherin I think sardonically as Dumbledore pronounces the last of his beginning of term announcements and the food appears.  
  
Author's Notes (Thank yous): SHABU, OLUSHA, RAELYN, ATALANTE, ANGELS WHISPER ~ Thank you. TAMRISSA ~ I know nobody likes a 'review whore,' I'm amongst those people. I'm not a skank as far as I know and I don't have low self esteem, I just decided that if my fic didn't get 10 reviews, it obviously sucked. I definitely wasn't expecting to get them and more all in one day. I know the MWPP's aren't necessary, but I felt a little intro into the characters in my story was appropriate. And, yes, I have not only heard of neverforgetsaface's In My Father's Shoes, I have also read it. It's in my disclaimer that this plot is overdone, but I've always liked it so I thought I would give it a shot. I would also like to inform you that neverforgetsaface isn't the only one who has written a story like this, so perhaps you should go reprimand them as well. Thank you for the review. Any sort of review is always appreciated. JE aka YESSINA, CASSA-ANDRA, KIMI-SAMA ~ Thank you. MELLY-CHAN ~ I adored your review. It was so honest – yet not rude – and helpful. I'll try my very best in improving the POV's and 'showing' the story rather than 'telling' it. You have been beyond useful. Thank you for the great review. QUILA, DRACODIA, EMERALD SPARROW, KODOKU ~ Thank you. CERBERUSMON ~ Bueno, de verdad no soy cubana. Mis padres son cubanos y yo nací en Miami. Pero siempre me he sentido muy cubana. Yo tb quise saber como actuaría Harry ante una escenita similar a la que vio en el pensador (nunca supe que así se llamaba el pensieve en español) y por eso escribí este fic por mi primero. *suspira* Le tengo que hacer caso a Tamrissa. Yo se que tuvo razón. La única razón que exigé reviews fue porque era mi primer fic. De ahora en adelante no exigiré nada. Si quieres que nos escribamos, tendrás que empazar tú. Muchas gracias por tu review y espero tu email. FINAL SPELL, ALITAZX5, LESHANAR, ULTRAHIGHDRAGONFLY, TRACY HILL ~ Thank you. BLUEBIRD161221 ~ *smiles* I'm pleased that you find it so amazing that this is my first fic. Thank you. FAIRYOFSILVERMAGIC ~ *bows* I'm honored to be on your Author's Alert and Favorites. CHIICHICK, MIZZ KITTY, FRANKIE-SMYRC-GIRL ~ Thank you. LADY LIGHTNING ~ *cocks her head in slight confusion* are you saying you actually thought my first chapter made a good one shot?! Thank you I suppose, but I would have to concur with most of my reviewers in saying it would have made a crappy one shot *smiles* Thank you for the praise all the same. GOLDENPAW ~ *squeals excitedly and bows before goldenpaw* Let me just tell you how happy I was to not only receive a review from you, but a positive one. I adore your series that started with 'A Camping We Will Go' and I'm quite honored that you enjoyed my fic. Thank you. NERD-GIRL, HARRYPOTTERFREAK4LIFE, STEPHANIE, PENNY, LUNA_KAT04 ~ Thank you. KAAT SHADOWLOVER ~ I thought the POVs would be self explanatory, but apparently not. If this chapter is just as confusing for you as the last, tell me and I'll consider changing my writing style to accommodate you. Thank you for your review. ETERNAL COSMOS, KATIE, MIKI23, ZUPERGURL, MARLLER ~ Thank you.  
  
To Everyone ~ A BIG Thank You and a HUGE SORRY for being so demanding. No more demands from me *crosses her heart* I swear. I'll try to update once a week. *waves* See you next week. Ciao. 


	3. Will The Circle Be Broken?

"Darkness cannot drive out darkness; only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate; only love can do that."  
  
-Martin Luther King, Jr.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the Harry Potter universe. Those belong to J. K. Rowling. Only the plot is mine, and it's an overdone one at that. But it's one of my favorites, so sue me. Er... let me reword that... please DON'T sue me.  
  
Warning: Slash (m/m relationship) will be present in this fic. Also, I won't point out a change in P.O.V. but I believe it is quite obvious who is telling the story at which time.  
  
*still in desperate need of a beta, preferably one who would help me we with the more *ahem* 'heated' scenes to come*  
  
If those of you who showed an interest in becoming my beta would please email me a 500-1000 word scene that you could see occurring in this fic, I'll pick which I like best and whoever wrote it will be my beta. Please send it to me within a week.  
  
The title is a reference to Voldemort's Inner Circle and sorry for the delay in posting, Ch. 4 will be up within a week.  
  
Chapter Three: Will The Circle Be Broken?  
  
1976  
  
"Really Severus," Evan gets out between chuckles "if you had been anymore blunt about Potter's and his pack of Gryffindors' idiocy, I would have started believing you really are as harsh (what Severus means in Latin) as others make you out to be."  
  
Holding a hand over his heart, Severus smirks roguishly "Oh Evan, you wound me!" he declares humorously as he wraps an arm around the shorter boy's shoulders "But really, what were Potter and Black thinking adding powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood? Any first year would know that combining those two ingredients creates the Draught of Living Death – the most powerful of sleeping potions – not a mild sleeping potion."  
  
Evan turns slightly in their friendly embrace to look up at Severus with glittering eyes as he gasps in mock outrage "How dare those dim-witted Gryffindors not know such a simple fact?! And in Potions of all subjects?!" Evan continues with the speech from his first ever class of Potions, that he still remembers word for word; changing something here and there "We can't expect lowly Gryffindors to really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... that we could be taught how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death – they're just a bunch of dunderheads."  
  
Evan bites back a grin at the glazed look in Severus' eyes.  
  
'The man really does love his Potions.' thinks Evan.  
  
As they continue their descent towards the Slytherin Common Room, Evan reflects upon what he has learned of the Slytherins he had once thought of as evil, muggle hating Death Eaters in the few weeks he had been in the past.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lucius Malfoy was still all sharp features and cold indifference to most of the Hogwarts population. Inside the secure confines of the Slytherin dungeons, the change was miniscule, but Evan noticed it. He had been studying the older Slytherins carefully, knowing that they would one day join Voldemort, when he had noticed an unusual dull spark in the recesses of Malfoy's steel eyes.  
  
As he surreptitiously studied Malfoy, he saw a gleam of something... something he couldn't identify at first... when it suddenly struck him. He had seen something similar once; in his second year when he had rescued Ginny Weasley. It was a look of helplessness. A look that spoke of a history of involuntary misdeeds.  
  
In that moment, Evan promised himself that he would not judge any of the future Death Eaters. He promised himself that he would try to understand them; and so his 'Slytherin Studying' – as he had dubbed it – continued.  
  
Evan later noticed that although it was clear Malfoy did not enjoy the things his parents likely forced him to do, he did enjoy the power he gained from it. This fact sustained his hatred of the man Malfoy would one day become as well as his past self. The power Malfoy gained included the hand in marriage of one Narcissa Black. Narcissa was beautiful. Skin as pale as moonlight, deep light blue eyes, hair as golden as the sun – clearly faded in the years to come – and, to his surprise, a sweet smile that could light up the room – only if Slytherins were the only ones present of course.  
  
Now, don't let her gentle features fool you, she has a strong character – which seems to have been broken in her years married to Malfoy – a biting tongue that could nearly rival Severus' and a glare worthy of Mrs. Weasley at her fiercest, 'Most likely when reprimanding the twins' Evan thought fondly and a bit sadly of the surrogate family he had left behind. Evan and Narcissa had become quick friends.  
  
Bellatrix Black was different from her sister Narcissa in nearly everyway possible. Bellatrix was equally as beautiful as Narcissa, but had people not known for a fact that they were sisters, a person would never know. Her looks were more similar to those of Sirius; he had realized this with a pang of pain as well as fury. She had dark brown, nearly black hair, deep dark blue eyes, very lightly tanned skin and a malicious smirk.  
  
Talking with Narcissa would have led him to believe that Bellatrix was as cruel and vindictive as she was because of how demanding their parents were, but he knew better. The woman was naturally a bitch and he knew that she would only become worse with time. He had grown to detest the woman even more than he had formally – if that were even possible. Evan and Bellatrix remained cool and collected amongst the rest of the Hogwarts population, but inside the Slytherin Common Room, they both knew they shared an equal amount of loathing for the other.  
  
Andromeda Black was just as he had expected her to be. Her looks were a combination of those of Narcissa and Bellatrix and she was very friendly. She had light auburn (golden brown, not reddish brown) hair, sky blue eyes, milk white skin and a playful smirk that could rival any of the Marauders'. Narcissa and her got along very well and she always tried to encourage interaction between the two of them and Bellatrix, but Bellatrix would just sneer and walk away.  
  
Most of Slytherin House adored Andromeda and she was even friends with a few Ravenclaws. She probably would have been the first Slytherin since the Founders' time to befriend either a Hufflepuff or a Gryffindor if she hadn't known that her parents would have instantly disinherited her for such 'insolence'. When not in the company of Severus, the students at Hogwarts would most likely see Evan accompanied by either Narcissa or Andromeda.  
  
Regulus Black was a bit of a surprise. He was a year below his brother, Sirius, 'Gods it hurts to be on such bad terms with his godfather' Evan thought painfully, and was the epitome of Slytherin generally, but Evan caught him more than once shooting furtive glances at his brother, that didn't contain even a hint of disdain, it almost seemed as if Regulus were concerned for Sirius.  
  
He was nearly identical to his brother in looks, if perhaps a bit shorter (he is a year younger), and Evan occasionally noticed his smirk becoming more mischievous than spiteful. Evan and Regulus had a tentative friendship, but it seemed to be blossoming.  
  
Rodolphus Lestrange was just as Evan thought he would be, a bit on the insane side. His brother, Rabastan, was equally deranged. Rodolphus and Bellatrix were already involved in a relationship, if that's what one would call sharing malicious glee at someone's pain and snogging, 'Ewww...' Evan had shuddered upon witnessing such a disgusting scene, on occasion.  
  
Rabastan, as the younger of the Lestrange heirs, didn't have as much luck with the ladies, but he seemed content to live vicariously through his brother.  
  
Bartemus Crouch Jr. was just as unhinged as Evan remembered him to be. He was what most would think one of the more 'polite' Slytherins would be like when it came to most of the Hogwarts population – the professors adored him – but when he thought no one was looking, he got this disturbing maniacal gleam in his eye and Evan swears he caught him rubbing his hands together and cackling softly like one of those weird scientists one would see in a Muggle film.  
  
Evan made sure to never turn his back to the Lestranges or Crouch.  
  
Augustus Rookwood reminded Evan a great deal of Lucius Malfoy in manner and of how he once thought Severus was in appearance. He was greasy looking with a long thin scar along his cheek and always managed to have his transgressions blamed on others.  
  
It was no surprise to Evan that this slippery man would one day manage to worm his way into the Ministry and leak whatever information he thought vital to Voldemort. Evan made sure to steer clear of Rookwood, lest he get a detention for just being around the wrong person at the wrong time.  
  
Antonin Dolohov, Mecnair and Jugson were close friends because of their liking to inflict physical – rather than the emotional that most Slytherins inflicted – pain upon anyone who crossed their path. The victims were never fatally hurt so all the trio of Slytherins got as punishment was numerous points deducted from their House and barely a night free of detention. Evan was in no way frightened of them because they never harmed their fellow Slytherins, but he was very wary of them.  
  
This was another group of future Death Eaters that he vowed to never turn his back to.  
  
Crabbe, Goyle, Nott and Avery were just like their namesakes; big, burly and brainless. Had they been sorted into Ravenclaw, they would have studied endlessly and perhaps would have actually earned their passing marks, had they been sorted into Hufflepuff, they would have been as loyal as their small minds would allow them to be, and had they been sorted into Gryffindor, they would have been the most foolhardy of the bunch. In short, the four of them would follow anyone and anything that they thought would earn them acceptance.  
  
Evan pitied them.  
  
Mulciber also reminded Evan of Lucius Malfoy. He was devious, underhanded and an all around arse. He, more than Malfoy, instigated the 'pranks' played upon the other Houses – Gryffindors mostly – and although Evan wholeheartedly agreed with Severus that the Marauders generally went too far with their 'pranks,' Mulciber's were just as – if not more – cruel.  
  
Perhaps Mulciber hadn't noticed, but ever since Evan had arrived, many of his 'pranks' were backfiring. Every time Mulciber entered the dungeons with a clearly frustrated scowl upon his thin face, Evan had to suppress a triumphant smirk.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Evan. Evan. Evan." a lick to my ear brings me out of my thoughts. I jump slightly and stare incredulously at a satisfied looking Severus.  
  
"What on Earth was that for?!" I hiss indignantly as I wipe at my ear – ignoring how pleasant the fleeting touch had felt.  
  
Still looking like the cat that had caught the canary, Severus responds "We've arrived at the Slytherin Common Room entrance. You weren't responding to your name being called, so I decided to try something different."  
  
Mumbling about 'daft greasy gits,' I decide to ignore Severus' comment and turn to the stretch of bare, damp stone wall that is the concealed entryway to the Slytherin Commons to murmur the password, "Purebloods."  
  
I barely breach the entrance when I am knocked back into Severus by what appears to be an overexcited Andromeda Black 'De javu of the Hermione kind' I think a bit torpidly after being rammed into.  
  
"EVAN!" she all but squeals as Severus helps me regain my balance "We have to go to Hogsmeade (7th years are allowed to go every weekend if they are passing every class and are back by curfew) this instant!"  
  
Still slightly dazed, I make a noncommittal sound in the back of my throat as I slowly begin to realize that Severus' arms are still firmly wrapped around my waist and that my head is comfortably resting upon his shoulder.  
  
I pull away slightly and my eyes meet smoky black ones "You can let go of me now, Severus."  
  
A slight pink tint colors his pale cheeks "Are you sure Evan?" he asks me, his voice steady and as silky as ever but with a hint of what seems disappointment.  
  
I shake my head to clear it before replying "Yes."  
  
He releases me and I suddenly feel cold. I shake off the peculiar feeling as I turn back to Andromeda to see her regarding Severus and I with an odd look.  
  
"What?" I ask.  
  
"Nothing." She responds with an odd glint in her eyes before turning around and calling out "CISSA!"  
  
At a far more sedate pace than her sister, Narcissa Black approaches us and gives Severus and I a small but genuine smile before turning to Andromeda with an annoyed look "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" she asks calmly although she's clearly irritated "Now, what do you want?"  
  
"Guy Fawkes Day is next week and I heard some of the Prefects saying there would be a Ball. We absolutely must go buy some new dress robes." Andromeda enthuses.  
  
At this, Narcissa's eyes brighten considerably and she turns back towards Severus and me with a nearly predatory glint in her eyes.  
  
"Uh oh" I glance at Severus in mock horror "Mr. Snape (I know, I know, totally stolen from the Marauders, but Evan is the only second generation Marauder), I do believe we are in trouble."  
  
"I believe you are correct in that assertion, Mr. Daniels" Severus responds.  
  
"What do you suggest, Mr. Snape?" I question.  
  
"I suggest, Mr. Daniels," Severus begins as we both take a couple of discrete steps backwards "that we RUN!"  
  
And run we did. Sadly, we are caught and dragged off to Hogsmeade for hours upon hours of shopping.  
  
Before returning to the school we stop to have supper. There is a photographer going from table to table taking pictures and when he reaches our table, Andromeda insists that the photographer take one picture of the four of us and another of just Severus and me.  
  
Narcissa and I look at her strangely before shrugging while Severus once again blushes lightly. I don't notice this time.  
  
The photographer agrees with a twinkle in his eyes and we give him a galleon each for his trouble.  
  
The girls walk ahead of us arm in arm, occasionally sending us fleeting looks before giggling softly; I sigh internally 'Girls,' while Severus once again has his arm around my shoulders. I lean into him tiredly and he leans his head gently upon mine.  
  
I don't see the content smile upon his lips.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
1996  
  
An older and deceptively greasy Severus Snape traces the face of a young and handsome green eyed wizard in an old picture. He sighs softly, rises from the comfortable leather armchair by the fire and goes to bed.  
  
He sleeps soundly for the first time in many years and with a content smile upon his lips.  
  
Author's Notes (Thank yous): LADY LIGHTNING, ANGELS WHISPER, SHIENINGSTAR, JOSIE DANGER, SOMNIA (twice), SIDDABJR, KAAT SHADOWLOVER, BLUEBIRD161221, ETERNAL COSMOS, GOLDENPAW (aka ataraxis) ~ I like the new pen name. BLUECRYSTAL3, KATIE, PENNY, NERD-GIRL ~ I just realized that you wrote 'The Secret Guardian Angel', I've really enjoyed how your fic has progressed so far. Keep up the good work. ANDROMEDA SNAPE-MALFOY, THE SEVEN PALANTIR, DEB-SAMPSON, NECROMANT ~ Thank you all and an equally amused and mysterious 'perhaps, perhaps not' to all of your questions. 


	4. Friendship Blossoms

"True friends stab you in the front."  
  
-Oscar Wilde  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the Harry Potter universe. Those belong to J. K. Rowling. Only the plot is mine, and it's an overdone one at that. But it's one of my favorites, so sue me. Er... let me reword that... please DON'T sue me.  
  
Warning: Slash (m/m relationship) will be present in this fic. Also, I won't point out a change in P.O.V. but I believe it is quite obvious who is telling the story at which time.  
  
*still in desperate need of a beta, preferably one who would help me we with the more *ahem* 'heated' scenes to come*  
  
I'm still waiting for those drabbles those of you who offered to be my beta were asked to email me. Please email me as soon as possible.  
  
Sorry about the delay again but it seems I'm going to have to do the same as Amber Evans Potter (one of my friends who I had been co writing a fic with) and update every two weeks. I'm sorry, but my junior year is really starting to get to me.  
  
*** direct quote from ch. 25 or 26 of HP and the OOTP  
  
***************** dream sequence  
  
Chapter Four: Friendship Blossoms  
  
1976  
  
The night before the ball, Evan was having a restless sleep. He was tossing and turning, murmuring agitatedly under his breath.  
  
If the others in the dorm hadn't been asleep as well (it was the middle of the night) they would have heard Evan repeating one word over and over, becoming more frantic by the moment.  
  
Evan was having his first nightmare since he had arrived in the past and because he hadn't had one in over a month he had foolishly stopped putting silencing spells around his four poster bed.  
  
*****************  
  
***"Come on, you can do better than that!"*** an overconfident voice taunted.  
  
Evan turned towards the voice and his breath caught.  
  
No, he thought over and over. Not this dream again. But the dream continued without a care for the tormented young man experiencing it.  
  
There, before him, was a scene that his subconscious made him relive too often.  
  
His godfather and his bitch of a cousin were dueling and although Evan knew the sad outcome, he still fruitlessly tried to warn Sirius.  
  
His efforts were once again in vain, and he watched transfixed as Sirius' once confident look turned into one of ***mingled fear and surprise as he fell through the ancient doorway and disappeared behind the veil.***  
  
"NO!" Evan yelled as he tried to rush forward, but he was held back.  
  
He turned, expecting to see an older Remus, but was surprised to see Severus instead.  
  
Severus was looking at him in such a concerned and caring way, that rather than struggle like he had with the older Remus on countless occasions, he slumped into his new captor's arms.  
  
Severus held him tight as he sobbed for the first time in months over his godfather's death and he continued to repeat one word over and over.  
  
"No. No. No." he nearly whimpered as he slowly awoke.  
  
*****************  
  
His eyes still closed tight, Evan was surprised to find himself still held in a pair of strong arms.  
  
He turned in the embrace and saw that it was indeed Severus.  
  
He was ashamed to be found in such a humiliating state by the other Slytherin and tried to remove himself from the comforting embrace, but Severus only held him tighter.  
  
He sniffled and in a voice filled with such anguish that it shocked Severus he whispered "Please, Severus. Let me go. I don't want you to see me like this."  
  
Evan once again tried to remove himself from Severus' hold, but he was too weak from the strenuous nightmare to put up much of a fight and slumped against Severus like he had in his nightmare 'At least I'm no longer sobbing' Evan sneered inwardly at his weakness, however, he did make sure that the other boy could not see his face.  
  
Severus gently took his face between both of his slender hands and raised it so that he was looking into dark eyes filled with concern and worry, rather than pity and disgust.  
  
Seeing such a caring look directed at himself, he once again began to cry, softly this time, and finally allowed himself to be held.  
  
This continued for a few minutes, until Evan finally fell into a fatigued and thankfully dreamless sleep.  
  
Severus gently laid Evan down and just looked at him for a moment.  
  
With a jolt, Severus realized that he was no longer only infatuated with his friend, but falling in love with him. He was both saddened and relieved by the fact that Evan seemed so oblivious to his attentions, but he was more than willing to wait, or if Evan didn't 'swing that way,' he would be happy, if not satisfied, to just remain his friend.  
  
Severus leaned down, placing a tender kiss on Evan's forehead (there is no scar, Evan took care of that the moment he was let out of the Hospital wing over a month ago by placing a strong concealing charm upon himself every day) and smiled softly when a small smile appeared on Evan's lips; before retuning to his four poster bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning, an unspoken agreement was made between Evan and Severus that what had occurred the night before would not be discussed.  
  
Presently, the students in the N.E.W.T. Defense Against the Dark Arts class (Dumbledore somehow seemed to know which classes Evan should be in) were working on their term projects.  
  
Because the class was a mixture of all four houses and Dumbledore had recently been insisting upon improving inter house relations, each person was partnered with a member of another house. Severus was partnered with Lily Evans and Evan was partnered with Remus Lupin.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Evan hadn't seen very much of his mother, because like his know-it- all friend, Hermione, she always seemed to have her nose stuck in a book. She became so absorbed in her reading at times, that she didn't notice her surroundings; and Evan knew better than to surprise someone when they were so engrossed in something. But, the few times Evan did manage to get a glimpse of her, he had to hold back tears.  
  
Lily Evans was a beautiful girl. Fiery red hair, lightly tanned skin, sparkling jade eyes and a sweet, serene smile that could make nearly anyone comfortable around her. She had a slightly strict personality that reminded some of McGonogall, but she was liked by most – Slytherins not included.  
  
Evan hoped he would have the opportunity to get to know his mother better in this time since he had very little hope that his father would so much as look at him unless it were to make a scathing remark.  
  
It hurt, but he accepted it.  
  
He knew his father hadn't been the epitome of goodness that most made him out to be, and although his father's prejudice shamed him, he was certain that had his father lived, that James Potter would have made Evan proud; because he hoped that his mother as well as time had allowed his father to mature.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Remus and I are a bit behind in our project because we were supposed to have chosen a topic about a week ago and we have yet to decide.  
  
I am becoming quite frustrated with our arguing over such a petty matter when an idea suddenly strikes me.  
  
I sigh and cut off Remus' reasoning for choosing lethifolds short "What about werewolves?" I suggest.  
  
I feel a bit bad at his clearly startled look and the sudden pallor to his face, but I continue "I had a friend back in American (short for American Academy for Witches and Wizards) who got bitten when he was a little boy. He didn't tell me until our third year for fear of losing my friendship, but I could care less."  
  
A bit of color returns to Remus' cheeks as his eyes widen in surprise "He was still the same person that I had been friends with for over two years, and just because something happened to him once a month that he couldn't control, didn't mean that I would abandon him."  
  
I give Remus a contemplative look "You remind me of him a bit, actually."  
  
I see Remus' eyes – which had calmed considerably – fill with anxiousness, but I ignore it. I put a hand on his hair lightly for a moment before smirking "Premature gray hair."  
  
His eyes once again widen in surprise before he lets out a slightly nervous chuckle "A-Alright." I arch an eyebrow at his unusual lack of eloquence and he clears his throat "Werewolves it is then." He says in his soothing voice while giving me a small smile.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Remus and I had a difficult time becoming friends, but we became friends nonetheless.  
  
The biggest opposition to our friendship was actually not the rest of Slytherin House, but the Marauders.  
  
The rest of Slytherin House had quickly learned that I was someone that they should respect, but the Marauders learned soon enough.  
  
One day, I could no longer withstand their criticism towards Remus' and my friendship, so I decided that words were no longer a sufficient defense.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was after a N.E.W.T. Tranfiguration class (a week into my time in the past) and Remus and I, along with a scowling Severus a bit behind us, were discussing the similarities and differences between transfiguring objects into animals and the process of becoming an animagus, when the bullying once again began.  
  
"When are you going to learn, Daniels, that no one in Gryffindor House wants anything to do with a slimy Slytherin like you?!" my godfather's voice rang loud and clear throughout the corridor.  
  
That was the only warning we received before a hex was shot our way, but it was more than sufficient for me.  
  
I quickly grabbed both Severus and Remus and pulled them down swiftly but not too forcefully, so they wouldn't be hurt, in the likely event that the hex wasn't on target. I then rolled a bit to the side, landing in a crouch and pulled my wand out far quicker than most could - I had gotten a wand holster on our last Hogsmeade weekend.  
  
"Petrificus Totalus!" I nearly whispered. I no longer had to yell spells, or even pronounce them in a conversational tone. I had caught Sirius off guard. He went rigid and toppled over.  
  
As I began to stand, my father shot a hex at me, but I easily dodged it.  
  
He was about to shoot another hex at me, but I was tiring of this ridiculously easy duel 'I thought my godfather and father would have done better, I was under the impression that they had been Aurors at one time' I thought confusedly, so I decided to disable him.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" I said a bit louder this time; 'Just for dramatic effect' I smirked inwardly, and easily caught his wand.  
  
I examined it momentarily as if I were examining my nails for dirt before making eye contact with my father and shaking my head "Tsk, tsk, Potter." 'Gods, it was odd saying that' I thought with well concealed pain. "Overconfidence is never conducive in a duel. I do hope you've learned something today." I smirked.  
  
By now, he was fuming, so I decided to cool him off "Abunde Aqua!" (profuse water in Latin) and he was soaked.  
  
I chuckled – as others in the corridor began to laugh – and arched an eyebrow "Cooled off yet, Potter?" I could tell he was about to attempt bodily harm upon my person, but I continued conversationally "No? Well, alright then. I suppose this is necessary then." I raised my wand yet again as he was about to charge "Stupefy!" He froze and fell flat on his face.  
  
I walked over to his form and flipped him over onto his back "I do hope I didn't break those lovely glasses of yours. Oh, dear me, it seems I have. Allow me to fix them." I plucked his glasses off his nose as he glared daggers at me "Repairo!" I placed them back upon his nose and sauntered back over to Severus and Remus.  
  
Severus seemed to have enjoyed my little display immensely and Remus seemed a bit torn between amusement, anger and worry.  
  
"Oh!" I looked over my shoulder at a cowering Pettigrew. I had completely ignored him. Really, it's not as if he would have put up much of a fight. "Do give this to Potter once you've revived him." and I tossed the wand over to the rat, he fumbled with it a bit before dropping it. 'Worthless traitor' I sneered inwardly.  
  
I turned back towards Severus and Remus and noticed that although Severus still had a maliciously amused smirk upon his face, Remus looked truly upset.  
  
"I'm sorry, Remus. But I had to do something; I cannot continue to allow them to get away with certain things." I apologized quietly so that only Severus and Remus could hear me.  
  
Remus looked at me with slightly upset but understanding eyes "I know." He responded simply.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Since then, we have been careful about our friendship, but we have not ended it.  
  
Author's Notes (Thank yous): NEMATI, BLUEBIRD161221, LADY LIGHTNING ~ Thank you. MINERVA-SEVERUS- DUMBLEDOR ~ I do hope the perspective isn't that confusing. I had some other complaints at the beginning of my fic, but they seemed to get used to it. If you still find it confusing after a time, please tell me and I'll try to improve it. NECROMANT, ZAIRA-DRACO, LILLINIFIELDS, SQURLIE JACK ~ Thank you. ATARAXIS ~ :) They're all mentioned in the fifth book. BONNIE4, FUZZY-BUMPKINS, SLASHYYAOIFANGIRL, PENNY, NERD-GIRL ~ Thank you. ETERNAL COSMOS ~ *pouts* I liked the descriptions and so did most, but some didn't. I think I'll only do something like that one more time, so no worries. MIKITO, ARIA, ROSE_OF_THE_NOBLE_CASTLE, REMA CYPHERS ~ Thank you. SERPENT OF LIGHT ~ :) Heh. My friend has muses but I don't, I still appreciate the little interaction between them though. I find it quite amusing. SOPH5232 ~ Really? That's the first time my fic has been compared to an HG/SS fic. I do hope it isn't too similar. I've only read HG/SS fics where Hermione is a Hogwarts professor so I wouldn't know. I'm sorry for anything that may seem copied, but I assure you it wasn't my intention. Y401-F4N ~ All I can say is 'Huh?' and thank you. SAPPHIRE STARLET (twice) ~ If you could send me a little 500-1000 word drabble that you could see happening at some point in my fic it'd be much appreciated and I'll tell you if I'd like you to be my beta. As for the descriptions, thank you for the suggestion. KRISTEN (twice) ~ Thank you.  
  
TO EVERYONE ~ Sorry about the delay again but it seems I'm going to have to do the same as Amber Evans Potter (one of my friends who I had been co writing a fic with) and update every two weeks. I'm sorry, but my junior year is really starting to get to me.  
  
Author's Notes (Oops): This was meant to go up to the ball, but I got a bit caught up in the dream and duel. Next chapter will have the ball, and I'm not sure, but you might finally have some slash action. No promises. See you in two weeks and possibly (but not likely) sooner. *waves* Ciao. 


End file.
